inebriates recommended
by Conflicting.Opposite.Minds
Summary: 'Cuz we all know that love confessions are next to impossible without extensive use of inebriates. Chloe, meet alcohol. Beca, meet a brick wall.


Title: inebriates recommended

Category: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Summary: 'Cuz we all know that love confessions are next to impossible without extensive use of inebriates. Chloe, meet alcohol. Beca, meet a brick wall.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.

(A/N: I know that this has been done to death, but I watched the movie for the umpteenth time and this plot bunny attached me like a rabid animal. Please review :D)

* * *

"Y-you know," Chloe began before she interrupted herself with a very unladylike burp. She brought her fist to her mouth and muttered an _excuse me_ before she continued. "Y-ou know that," Chloe started again leaning into Beca, "I'm in love with you right?"

It was about this time that Beca began to regret coming to her fellow Bellas graduation party.

"The only thing _I know_," Beca said pushing the ginger girl off her, "is that _you are drunk_."

Chloe shifted back to look at Beca in full before she suddenly leaned in, her face inches from Beca's.

"_NoIamnotBeca_." Chloe slurred annoyed, her face scrunching together in displeasure.

Beca turned her head away in disgust at the smell of alcohol on the other girl's breath.

"Ew, Chloe, that's so gross."

The ginger promptly grabbed the brunette's face and turned it towards her.

"H-hey!" She said as she pulled Beca's face closer and touched their foreheads together. "I-I-I…" Chloe went slack against Beca. They began to tip backwards when Chloe jolted awake. The girls tried to catch themselves, only to fall back. "Wha-what happened?"

"We fell." Beca said trying to right herself. "Uh, do you think, you know, maybe you could get off me? Is that, maybe, a possibility?"

Chloe giggled, her eyes lighting up her face contorting with a devilish grin. She straddled the girl underneath her. She leaned down and nuzzled Beca's neck.

"I-I re—." Chloe paused sucking in a deep breath, then started to look like she was about to throw up. "really do love you Beca."

"And I think that that is really sweet, but you need to get off me because I will _not_ be happy if I get thrown up on."

Chloe recovered and grinned again.

"Get…off?" She asked rocking her hips against the girl under her. Beca blanched.

Suddenly Chloe rolled off the girl under her and emptied the contents of her stomach. Becca quickly jumped up.

"You are _so_ lucky I am a nice person." Beca closed the distance between the two girls and pulled the ginger's hair back.

Chloe dry heaved for a moment longer before she wiped her mouth before turning to face Beca.

"You _are_ a nice person—" Chloe turned around to vomit again. "A-and beautiful, and wonderful, and…" She dry heaved violently before continuing. "and y-you are the _best_ person I've ever known."

Beca sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose and hanging her head between her knees.

"You are _so_ drunk. I really need to get you to bed."

"I..heh…I re-really like that idea." The older girl turned around and slung her arms around the younger ones neck.

"Oh, god…there—there's vomit on your face. Get off Chloe." The ginger didn't budge. She defiantly stuck her tongue out.

"But I _love _you. I wanna stay here with y-you." Chloe cupped Beca's face, bringing her face closer.

"Stop that." Beca gently pushed the drunk girl away. "Where is your room?"

"I l-like, wha-where this is going." She giggled.

"Just tell me where your room is."

Chloe stuck out her bottom lip before answering.

"It's u-up s-stairs. Second d-heh-door on the right."

Wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist, Beca slowly stood up.

"You have to help me Chloe, support your weight." They struggled to maintain equilibrium, swaying from side to side. "I said you have to help me!"

They carefully wobbled past the pile of vomit and up the steps.

"Steady." Beca whispered.

When they finally reached Chloe's bed Beca gingerly laid the girl down, or at least attempted to. Chloe kept her arms wrapped firmly around the brunette's neck.

"Argh, let me _go._"

"No." Chloe whined, "can't you just stay with me? Pretty p-please?"

Beca rolled her eyes as theatrically as she could muster, and then sighed.

"I guess I can't really leave you here alone. You could choke to death. This is really a drag. I'll be right back."

Beca walked out and looked for the bath room. It was next door to Chloe's room. She opened the door, and looked for a wash cloth. She found one in a drawer. She quickly turned on the faucet and dampened the cloth before running back to Chloe's room. Beca whipped off her friends face before placing the cloth on a night stand.

Chloe smiled and slid over to make room for the brunette.

"C'ere." The ginger said patting the space next to her.

Beca reluctantly sat down on the bed. She was immediately ambushed by the older woman.

"Let's cuddle!" Chloe said with a dumb grin. She laid her head on the brunette's chest and wrapped her arms around her once again.

"G-good night my l-love." Chloe whispered into the younger girl's ear. Beca shivered at the feeling of Chloe's warm breath oh her ear.

Beca thought about squirming out of the reach of her former Bellas captain, but instead resigned herself, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl and closing her eyes.

"Good night."


End file.
